


Just Hurry Up and Wait- Dean/Izzie/Sam - R

by teffy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teffy/pseuds/teffy





	Just Hurry Up and Wait- Dean/Izzie/Sam - R

_Just Hurry Up and Wait_  
R  
Grey's Anatomy/Supernatural AU  
Dean/Izzie/Sam

So over two years ago, I wrote [this](http://teffy.livejournal.com/395008.html). A Dean/Izzie/Sam AU that has been pretty much the best example of my writing style, the one I've felt most fulfilled by writing, and the one I think that has had the most feedback. Well, after watching the Grey's from this past week I got inspired again. So here it is. I would recommend reading that one before you read this one. The first one kind of had Izzie's voice and this one is more in Dean's headspace. I plan on writing one with Sammy, but I promise I won't wait 2 years to do it. :)

As for the time line on this I'm not too sure, it follows after my first fic. I've also incorporated things from this season of SPN and this season of Grey's. But yes, it's very much an AU. Enjoy!

 

  
There's a knock at her door and a man in a trench coat. He doesn't smile, but he makes her feel at ease unexpectedly.

"Isabel Stevens." He says in a slow measured voice.

Then, she sees Denny.

*****

"Dean." Her voice sounds shaky on the other end of the phone. "It's me."

"Izzie." He breathes, and it's part relief, part worry, and a whole hell of a lot of longing.

"Yeah, I know." She sighs, most definitely not smiling. "I need your help."

*****

Sam doesn't say much the entire drive to Seattle. In fact he sleeps most of the whole way there. Dean doesn't mind driving. He rolls the window down and lets the cool, dry air wash over him.

He's nervous.

That pisses him off.

*****

She smells just like he remembers. Her hair's a little shorter, her eyes somewhat distant, though, like a fog's settled there. He watches Sam slide his arms around her. They fit well together. He'd always loved the fact that she was a tall woman.

Suddenly, Sam's back starts to shake slightly and he buries his face in Izzie's neck. She looks over at Dean pleadingly. "I thought I was the one that needed help?"

Dean's gaze flicks downward and he feels his face flush with something like anger.

*****

He lays his jacket along the back of her couch. Sam's next to her, his head in her lap. Izzie threads her fingers through his hair. It's a maternal gesture and Goddammit it should break his heart, but it doesn't. Izzie's not their mother. No more than they are this guy Denny for her.

They're not replacements. They never have been.

Dean moves to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "When did you start seeing him?"

Her cheeks puff out slightly as she lets out a pent up breath. "Last week was the first time when I was at work. But..."

His eyebrows raise as she trails off. "But?" He prompts.

"I think I've been seeing him longer than that." Her face is pale and Sam turns his head to press a kiss to her knee.

Izzie shivers. "I tried the salt. It didn't work."

*****

He watches, yet again. Watches Sam make love to her on the couch.

Sam doesn't say a word. He nuzzles against her stomach, pushing her back until he can stretch out on top of her. She's smiling and so is he and when they kiss they both hum in contentment. Izzie tugs at his clothes and he pushes her scrubs down far enough so he can slide into her.

Dean leans over and takes off her sneakers, gently sliding her pants down and then guides her legs back up to wrap around Sam's waist.

Sam's thrusting and mumbling something into her ear. He wishes he could hear what.

She moans and whispers. "Yeah. Missed this."

Dean lets his hand stay on her calf, rubbing the soft skin there.

He missed this too. "Don't stop, Sammy."

*****

Dean meets Denny Duquette for the first time in the middle of the night. He sneers and tells him to get lost.

The ghost only smiles ruefully and keeps his shoulders hunched, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Izzie doesn't know who you are. Where you've been."

Dean pretends he doesn't recognize that voice.

Then he wakes up.

*****

The smell of bacon and eggs permeates the house and Dean's stomach growls. He shuffles into the kitchen.

Sam's at the stove, cooking, of all things. He's bare chested, wearing only his boxers. Izzie must have stolen his t-shirt sometime since last night because that's all she's wearing, her legs long and dangling off the counter where she's perched next to Sam. He leans over to steal a kiss from her.

Dean watches and wonders how he didn't see the pieces Sam had been in before now.

*****

"Why are you here, Dean?" Castiel is leaning against the Impala, which isn't right. A lot of things aren't right. "What are you doing?"

"You tell me."

"Isobel Stevens does not have a ghost problem." He says with a glare.

"Is that what you think I'm doing here?"

"Isn't it?"

Dean leans in close. "If you have something to do with whatever the hell is tormenting her..."

"Dean? You'll burn and salt the remains? Then what? Sometimes things aren't that simple."

He sighs and turns to head back into Izzie's house. "When has my life ever been simple?"

*****

"How? Why am I seeing him?"

Dean shakes his head. "Why do you want him here?"

She looks like she wants to punch him and part of him wishes she would. "You believe me. I know you do. All that crap you see. I'm not lying."

"No. I believe you. Izzie," He pulls her closer. "He won't go away until you let him." He murmurs into her hair.

She pulls back abruptly. "I wanted to see him." She confesses. "So I could see you. I wanted to have a...a ghost so I could _see_ you."

"You could always-"

She cuts him off with her mouth on his. He kisses her like he's had a lifetime to practice.

"Izzie...Izzie." He pants, breaking away to catch his breath.

She opens her eyes and watches him. "What happened to Sam? To you?"

He puts his hand against her cheek. "Don't ask. Don't make me tell you." He begs, lower lip trembling like a brave little solider determined not to cry.

*****

They all three sleep in her bed, Sam sprawled out between them.

"You're happy here." Dean says, regrettably out loud.

"I'm happy. Not here. I'm happy with you two." Izzie mumbles against Sam's chest. "Things were simpler when Denny was gone and I was on the road."

"She's going to come with us, Dean." Sam says in a low voice, and it's very nearly the first words he's spoken since they arrived. "We're going to ask her, and she's going to say yes, and we're going to drive away from all this." He takes a slow, measured breath and can't look at either of them when he speaks again.

"I'm going to get my happily ever after."


End file.
